Falling away with you
by Cassandre09
Summary: Aimer. Souffrir. Partir. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver la ? AH
1. Prologue

L'aéroport de Seattle est plein à craquer, comme d'habitude. En attendant mon vol, j'observe la foule autour de moi. Des gens qui s'étreignent, tant de joie et d'amour sur leurs visages. Tout à l'air si simple en voyant ceci. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Une voix me sort de ma contemplation.

-Bella !

CETTE voix. Celle que je n'aurais cesse d'écouter malgré tout ce qui est arrivé au cours de cette année. Une main s'agrippe à mon bras, me retournant par la même occasion.

-Bella, s'il te plait, ne pars pas… Pardonnes moi.

Ses yeux reflètent tant de culpabilité et de souffrance, qu'ils réussissent presque à me résigner à rester. Mais ces souvenirs encore trop brûlants et douloureux me ramènent à la raison. Je sens mes yeux piquer, NON, je ne peux craquer maintenant.

_« Les passagers du vol n° 785 à destination de New York sont priés de sen rendre à la porte d'embarquement n° B4 »_

-Je ne peux pas…

Je prends ma valise, et me libère de l'emprise de sa main sur mon bras. Je prends la direction du portique de sécurité mais ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder une dernière fois. Son regard est un véritable supplice pour mon cœur. Une fois franchi, je laisse enfin les larmes couler.

-Adieu…

Aimer. Souffrir. Partir. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver la ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : HELLO SEATTLE

_Song: Hello Seattle * Owl City_

1 an plus tôt:

Seattle.

Après 3 ans à l'université de Phoenix en Arizona, et obtenu ma licence en photographie, j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, voir plus, afin de partir à la découverte de mon pays natal, enfin une partie, et de l'immortaliser avec mon fidèle appareil photo. Je le fais en aventurière. Je vivrais essentiellement de petits boulots.

Me voici alors à la gare routière de Seattle, tentant désespérément de faire comprendre à la réceptionniste de l'office de tourisme que , non je ne veux pas prendre une chambre d'hôtel, mais trouver une auberge de jeunesse, le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de me louer un studio pour quelques mois seulement, ou trouver une colocation temporaire.

_- Sinon il y a l'hôtel « Red Lion » sur la Cinquième …_

_- Mais je vous dis que je cherche une auberge de jeunesse ! Oh et puis laissez tomber, je trouverai plus facilement sans votre aide!_

L'air froid frappe mon visage et à ce moment précis j'ai du mal à croire que l'on soit en juin. Californie, tu me manques tant! Mon bronzage, bien que léger, va partir à une vitesse hallucinante si le soleil ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Quel froid de canard. Avant de commencer mes recherches d'un toit pour ce soir, je décide d'aller boire un café.

_- Ca ne peut vraiment pas me faire de mal._

J'aperçois l'enseigne d'un bar, « _ Black's Pub » _et y rentre sans plus tarder. La décoration du bar fait… comment dire… très « tipi indien », et à en juger par l'allure du barman, cela doit être le but recherché.

_«Quelle perspicacité! Bravo Bella! Tu t'améliores! »_

Je me dirige au bar et m'assieds sur un tabouret. J'observe le barman: grand, musclé, avec des cheveux de couleur ébène et un visage légèrement enfantin. Le barman m'ayant remarqué, s'approche.

_- Bonjour, qu'Est-ce que je vous sers? _

_- Un café, s'il vous plait._

_- C'est comme si c'était fait. _

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de café bouillante à la main.

_- Ca fera un dollar _(N/A: j'ai aucune, mais vraiment aucune idée du prix du café aux Etats Unis, alors ca sera un dollar ^^)

_- Merci._

_-Vous venez d'où?_

_- Phoenix. Mais comment vous…_

_- Votre sac à dos m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors qu'Est-ce qui vous amène dans « La Cité Emeraude »? Un job? Un petit ami? _(N/A: hé ben! Il a même pas attendu un chapitre avant de lui demander! Non mais j'vous jure! xD)

_- Non, rien de tout ça, je fais une pause dans mes études afin de découvrir la côte Ouest._

_- Et vous avez choisi Seattle? Moi j'aurais plutôt choisi Los Angeles et Las Vegas._

_- C'est au programme, je vous rassure. Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'on est un peu jeunes pour se vouvoyer?_

Il me sourit et acquiesce silencieusement.

_- Moi c'est Bella. _

_- Jacob. Alors Bella, quelles visites sont au programme aujourd'hui?_

_- Pour l'instant aucune. Je vais déjà essayer de trouver une auberge de jeunesse, le temps de trouver autre chose comme logement. La bonne femme de l'office de tourisme voulait à tout prix m'envoyer dans un hôtel. J'ai du lui dire au moins dix fois que ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais._

_- Je crois savoir de qui tu parles. Petite, assez âgée avec des cheveux gris et une voix de harpie?_

_-Oui c'est ça !_

_- Madame Jenkins en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à une grande partie des touristes de cette ville._ dit-il d'une voix amusée. _Si tu veux, j'ai une amie qui pourrait t'héberger._

_- Vraiment?_

_- Oui. Elle vient d'emménager dans un appartement et cherche une colocataire._

_- Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien de moi? Sachant que ca sera temporaire?_

_- Bien sur. Elle super gentille tu vas voir, un peu folle, mais gentille._

_- Ca serait génial. Tu peux me donner son numéro s'il te plait? Je vais la contacter pour voir si je fais l'affaire._

_- C'est le 206-971-1770._

_- Merci! Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Et te laisser travailler en même temps!_

_- C'est vrai qu'il y a foule! _me dit il en scrutant la salle quasi vide.

Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie quand je réalise que je ne connais même pas le nom de la personne que je vais appeler.

_- Jacob!_

_-J'ai oublié de te demander, c'est quoi son nom?_

_- Alice. Alice Cullen._


End file.
